


De l'Eau et des mains

by MiyaM (Miya_Morana)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/MiyaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sérieusement, il y avait des choses auxquelles il avait de la peine à s’habituer, et le dévergondage vestimentaire de cette époque en faisait partie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De l'Eau et des mains

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour dianajess dans le cadre du [Five Acts Meme à la française](http://babydracky.livejournal.com/370272.html).

Si on le lui avait demandé, Steve aurait été bien incapable d’expliquer comment il avait atterri dans le jacuzzi de Tony Stark au juste. Tony avait l’art de convaincre les gens de faire ce qu’il voulait rien qu’en ouvrant la bouche. C’était plutôt frustrant.

En plus, il n’avait bien sûr pas pris de maillot de bain avec lui lorsqu’il était passé rendre au multimilliardaire le blouson qu’il avait oublié chez lui lorsqu’il était passé prendre un verre après leur dernière mission. Du coup, il portait un des maillots de Tony, qui était trop petit dans tous les sens du terme. Non seulement il le serrait un peu aux hanches (Stark et lui n’avait pas tout à fait le même gabarie), mais la coupe du maillot en elle-même était presque indécente. Le tissu couvrait à peine ses fesses et moulait ses parties intimes.

Tony, lui, portait un maillot rouge un peu plus long au niveau des fesses mais tout aussi moulant. Steve était bien content que les bulles et remous du jacuzzi protègent sa pudeur bien plus efficacement que leurs maillots de bain respectifs. Sérieusement, il y avait des choses auxquelles il avait de la peine à s’habituer, et le dévergondage vestimentaire de cette époque en faisait partie.

« Détends-toi un peu mon vieux, » lui lança Tony en tapant amicalement son genou contre le sien avant d’avaler une gorgée de champagne. 

Steve acquiesça vaguement et vida son verre, mais l’alcool ne l’aida absolument pas à se détende. Parfois, il haïssait vraiment son métabolisme. A coté de lui, Tony soupira.

« Tourne-toi, » lui ordonna-t-il.

« Pardon ? »

« Tourne-toi. Tu es tendu comme un arc et ça me rend nerveux. J’ai une technique infaillible pour détendre quelqu’un. Pour être plus exacte, j’ai plusieurs techniques très efficaces, mais on va commencer en douceur. »

Tony le fit se déplacer sur le côté, dos à l’autre homme, et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Steve. Puis il commença à le masser. Steve soupira, ajoutant mentalement ‘donne des supers massages’ à la liste des qualités de Stark. C’était franchement injuste. Il ferma les yeux, sentant ses muscles commencer légèrement à se détendre sous les doigts experts de Tony, et soupira tout doucement.

Steve avait toujours eu un faible pour les massages. Ils avaient quelque chose d’intime, de sensuel, et ne manquaient jamais de lui faire… de l’effet. Steve s’en inquiéta un instant, craignant que Tony ne se rende compte qu’il était en train de durcir dans son minuscule maillot de bain, mais il tournait le dos à l’autre homme, et les remous du jacuzzi étaient toujours aussi forts, donc il se relaxa un petit peu plus.

Il mit un petit moment à se rendre compte qu’il avait commencé à pousser de petits gémissements sous les mains de Tony. Pas grand’ chose, juste de petits sons, mais sûrement assez pour que Tony se rende compte de quelque chose, parce que le multimilliardaire glissa une main autour de sa taille et la posa sans cérémonie sur l’érection de Steve.

Steve sursauta, s’écartant de Tony tout en se retournant dans l’eau. Il fixa Tony d’un air mortifié, mais celui-ci se contenta de reprendre le verre de champagne qu’il avait posé sur le bord du jacuzzi et de boire une gorgée.

« Je suis désolé, » balbutia Steve. « C’est juste le massage. Juste une réaction… purement naturelle. »

« Il n’y a rien de mal à cela, » répondit Tony en reposa son verre avant de se rapprocher de Steve. « Comme tu le dis, c’est parfaitement… naturel. » Il plaça ses mains sur le rebord du jacuzzi, une de chaque côté de Steve.

Steve déglutit avec peine. Il se sentait captif, vulnérable, même s’il savait que Tony n’avait pas la force physique de le retenir. Il n’arrivait pas à déchiffrer le regard que lui adressait Tony, ou n’osait pas le déchiffrer peut-être.

Et soudainement les lèvres de Tony étaient contre les siennes, et Steve ouvrit la bouche sous l’effet de la surprise. Tony ne perdit pas de temps, en profitant pour glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres, et Steve put rajouter ‘embrasse comme un dieu’ à sa liste tendit qu’il s’avouait vaincu et répondait au baiser.

Après ça, ce ne fut que trop facile de laisser Tony glisser sa main dans son caleçon et… l’aider à se détendre, comme il aurait dit.


End file.
